


Little One

by Alexgalaxies



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: Mariah and Tessa have a baby. That's it. It's fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mariah Copeland/Tessa Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Little One

Tessa laid on the hospital bed, exhausted after having given birth to her first and maybe the only child she would have. She held him in her arms. “Hey, you sweet boy” Tessa felt tears swelling in her eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” She looked up at her lovely wife. “Mariah, I can’t believe this is happening.”

Mariah stroked the baby’s head softly, unable to look away. “I can't either,” She outstretched her other hand to Tessa’s shoulder. “I never thought I’d be here, with the woman I love, and  _ our _ baby.”

“You can hold him, you know?” She held him out to her, Mariah took the precious baby happily. 

“Hi little one, I’m your momma. That’s Mom and you already knew that, but don’t worry it won’t get confusing.”

~~~

Mariah and Kyle sat at a table at Crimson Lights. Kyle sipped his coffee before he spoke. “So, you’re going to be a mom. Are you gonna be ‘Mom’ or ‘Momma’ or maybe even ‘ Mommy ’?” He widened his eyes at her.

“Oh, god . I hadn't really thought that part. We haven’t discussed it quite yet.” She said as a matter of factly.

“I thought you didn’t even want kids, like  _ ever _ .”

“You know, I didn’t think so either. Tessa had just been talking about it one night and I sort of fell in love with the idea that we could be a family.” Mariah had brightened up noticeably just talking about her future with Tessa.

“Never would have guessed you'd be okay with domestic family life. Oh, and you still haven’t told me yet, Have you guys come up with some names? Because if it’s a boy I think he should be Kyle Jr.” He smiled.

“First of all no, like really no. I'm offended that you would assume so quickly that it would be A. A boy and B. that I'd even consider that.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Also, any and all names are going to stay between Tessa and me at least until we settle on one together.”

“Oh come on, can I at least get any details on Tessa’s pregnancy? Any weird cravings? Interesting stuff? Warnings for when I get to that point in my adulting?”

“Why are you being so pushy about this? I don’t think Tessa would be alright with me sharing anything other than her craving for both chocolate ice cream and pickles. Pretty stereotypical.”

“At the same time? Sounds gross.”

“I know right?”

~~~

Tessa couldn't help her convulsions. She was heaving and vomiting. She had never been more grateful for the redhead to be holding her hair out of her face. It had only been a couple of times before when she had overdone it a little with the drinking and regretted it later but this time it had nothing to do with drinking.

Mariah was withholding her gagging, for Tessa’s sake. This was a good sign at least, she was most likely just having morning sickness. Meaning she's probably pregnant! Or sick, which hopefully it's just morning sickness 

When Tessa finally calmed down and Mariah had gotten her to lay down with a cup of water at her side Mariah decided to head out and get a pregnancy test. She went down to the closest drug store grabbed one and made her way back to the love of her life who was hopefully feeling a little better. When she got back Tessa was sitting up scrolling on her phone. Shutting the door the redhead pulled the box out of the bag and waved it in the air.

“Ugh, do I have to right now?” Tessa pouted.

“No, baby. Whenever you need to pee it'll be on the counter.” Mariah walked over to Tessa and kissed the top of her head. “I'm not gonna make you jump and run when you're not feeling your best.” Tessa smiled at her and took her hand and kissed it. Mariah walked to the bathroom and set it on the counter before returning to cuddle with Tessa.

Later on, Tessa was in the bathroom, under better circumstances this time, and took the pregnancy test. Mariah waited outside the door. Tessa opened the door and Mariah spoke. “So?”

“I didn't look. I wanted us to look together.” Tessa outstretched her hand and revealed the test enclosed in it. She grabbed Mariah's hand to hold hers as they stared at her closed hand. Tessa slowly unwrapped the test from her fingers and the two lines revealed themselves to the two women.

They were beyond excited, completely overjoyed. Tessa was pregnant! They were going to be moms! They were going to have a family, the type of family that had always dreamed of. They were going to get to give as much love as they could to their child. Mariah turned facing Tessa and Tessa grabbed Mariah's face and pulled her into a loving kiss.

“Oh my god, Mariah. We're gonna be moms. I'm so happy,”

“Me too,” They pressed their foreheads together. “Tessa, I love you so much,”

“I love you too, Mariah,”


End file.
